


Assassination

by Korinwae



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korinwae/pseuds/Korinwae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iron Bull walks in on the aftermath of an attempt on the Inquisitors life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assassination

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I picked the right rating and warnings for this and I hope it doesn't suck too much.

"Kadan, are y-" the stench of blood and burnt flesh coming from above interrupted him and he felt a stab of panic in his chest.  
With a speed most wouldn’t attribute to a man his size, he flew up the remaining stairs to the Inquisitors room.  
The scene that greeted him was like one out of a nightmare. By the fireplace lay a dead Inquisition guard, her body covered in burns, from Ashkei’s lightning spells no doubt.  
With rising panic he turned to scan the rest of the room and was greeted by Ashkei’s slumped form covered in blood by the side of the bed.  
"Ash!" Bull was quickly by his side, placing his hands over the large hole in the small elfs abdomen.  
"Ahh… Bull…" Ashkei glanced up at the large man with a faint smile on his lips.  
"You idiot, why haven’t you healed yourself?!" Bull felt his panic rising as his hands were quickly stained red. Removing his hands briefly, he pulled the cover off the bed and wrapped it tightly around Ashkei’s waist.  
"Poison… I think… killed her… magic failed…" his words are just barely louder than a whisper as he starts to lose consciousness.  
"Hey! Don’t you dare." Bull held the smaller mans face between his hands.  
"You have to stay awake, okay?" Ashkei blinked blearily up at him.  
"Mmm, no prmses…" it was painfully obvious that he would not be able to stay awake much longer.  
Bull ran out on to the balcony facing the garden and shouted down to the soldiers resting there.  
"The Inquisitor has been injured! Send for the healers!"  
Seeing the soldiers run off, Bull returned to Ashkei only to find him unconscious and barely breathing.  
"No, nonono, no, don’t do this." he shook the smaller man as dread filled his chest.  
"Where the hell are the healers?!" As if to answer him, loud voices and quick footsteps could be heard coming up the stairs in the tower.  
Solas was the first to enter, followed closely by Dorian.  
"By the Maker…" Dorian faltered momentarily at the sight of the grisly scene.  
"Get him on to the bed." Solas, however, quickly focused on the worryingly pale Inquisitor, doing his best to ignore the blood staining the wall and floor.  
Bull carefully lifted Ashkei up on to the mostly bloodless side of the bed and helped Solas unwrap the cover from around his waist. He reluctantly moved to the foot of the bed when Solas practically shooed him away afterwards.  
"He mentioned poison blocking his magic."  
Solas simply hummed in response and began weaving his spells into the large wound. Dorian kneeled down on the bed next to Ashkei and did the same.  
Moments later the Inquisition medics arrived and did what they could to help.  
A long, nerve-wracking hour later, Ashkei’s wounds were healed but he was still unconscious and deathly pale. Bull was quickly at his side when Solas signaled they were done. Clearing his throat awkwardly, Dorian looked over at Bull.  
"Bull, you should know his chances for surviving the night are.. low. He lost a lot of blood before we got here and even with all our efforts, there was only so much we could do."  
Bull glared angrily at him.  
"He’s strong, he will make it. You can take your 'low chances' and leave. In fact, all of you, LEAVE!" his loud voice rung out through the room and the poor Inquisition medics couldn’t get out of there fast enough.  
Solas placed a hand on Bulls shoulder.  
"We will come check on him in a few hours." the large qunari released a shaky breath.  
"I… thank you."  
With that, Solas near dragged Dorian out of there and left the two lovers in peace.  
Bull gently brushed some stray hair from Ashkei’s face.  
"Kadan…"  
The next few days pass in a blur for Bull. Ashkei survives but does not wake.   
Solas and Dorian check up on them both several times and Bull has a vague memory of servants and soldiers cleaning up the mess from the assassination attempt.  
Cass had been by to inform him that the dead Inquisition soldier had been a Venatori agent and that Leliana was trying to make sure there were no more, but he had barely paid attention to her.  
Once the bloodied bedding had been replaced, he had taken to sleeping next to Ashkei, when he could get to sleep at least.  
On the morning of the eighth day, Bull woke to a familiar feeling. Ashkei had moved during the night and was curled up against his side with a small smile on his face. Bull reigned in the sudden urge to laugh so as not to disturb Ashkei and instead pulled the small elf closer and went back to sleep with a smile on his face, content in the knowledge that everything would be okay.


End file.
